An Unnatural Journey
An Unnatural Journey is the first epic in An Unnatural Series of Events. It follows both the Toa Tedra as they return to Tedra Nui and the Skakdi Cedrak as he tries to catch up to them. It takes place just days after Unnatural. It can be read on BZPower, here. Synopsis Cedrak follows the Toa Tedra to Anzer Rhun and, while in disguise, kidnaps Trell, hoping he has seen something of the Toa. Upon finding out he knowns nothing, Cedrak lets him go, but Trell is intrigued as to why the cloaked being kidnapped him. Cedrak reveals himself to the Matoran, half-expecting him to run in terror. Instead, Trell offers to take the Skakdi in for the night, as he seems to sense that all is not what it seems. The next day, Trell's friend Zorkek makes an unexpected visit, and he too befriends the Skakdi. With the Matoran's help, Cedrak finds out where the Toa Tedra have gone, and the three set out to find them. At the same time, the Toa Tedra make their way to the city of Zeriger, with Cedrak, Trell, and Zorkek a day’s journey behind them. When they reach the city, they decide to stay the night in an inn. Lestra is still upset about Cedrak's supposed death, and Koth attempts to cheer her up. It appears to work, as she is much happier the next morning. After arriving in Zeriger, Cedrak and the Matoran go to see a friend of Cedrak’s, an Aquaton named Redizic. Using his own powers, the Aquaton finds where the Toa Tedra are, and Cedrak tries to leave to catch them. Before he can get out of the inn, he is stopped by a group of criminals who attempt to kidnap Redizic. After fighting them off, Cedrak bolts to catch up with the Toa Tedra. He reaches the dock just as the boat they are on reaches open sea, and he breaks down in tears. With the help of an Arlon named Jagrin, the group finds a ride to Tedra Nui from a Steltian elite named Enguus. When they arrive back on Tedra Nui, the Toa Tedra are reunited with their teammate Tivari, and they spend the night swapping stories. As the night goes on, Lestra finds her depression over Cedrak rising again and prays that she can somehow let go. The next day, Enguus’ boat arrives in Tedra Nui, and after seeing Lestra amongst her brothers, Cedrak, Redizic, and the Matoran devise a way for Cedrak to meet with her. He crafts a special arrow that contains a message within it and manages to fire it through her window that night. Lestra finds it and immediately rushes to meet him. The next morning, Makuta Oriles attacks Tedra-Koro and attempts to kidnap Lestra. He manages to defeat the Toa Tedra, but is stopped when Cedrak intervenes. Later that day, after Onric has recovered, he accepts the Skakdi onto the team, if only for Lestra’s sake, and that evening, after saying goodbye to his friends who then sail back to Zeriger, Cedrak and Tivari make their way to his new home, where the other Toa are waiting. Characters Tedra Nui Residents *Cedrak *Lestra *Onric *Koth *Tivari *Uren *Tahlis Other *Trell *Zorkek *Redizic *Jagrin *Enguus *Oriles *Flying Foursome *Repicheep XXII Species *Skakdi *Matoran/Toa *Aquaton *Cuartan *Shivri *Steltian elite *Aviena *Arlon Locations *Anzer Rhun *Zeriger *Tedra Nui Category:Epics